<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one of those nights by IcyHotHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831446">one of those nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHotHeart/pseuds/IcyHotHeart'>IcyHotHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Felix is basically a cat, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't make the rules but byleth and dimitri do so they're married, they're married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHotHeart/pseuds/IcyHotHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain always has trouble falling asleep after a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one of those nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of the three of them, Felix was the soundest sleeper. He fell asleep fast and usually stayed asleep for the whole night. Dimitri fell asleep quickly too, but he often woke up in the middle of the night and would stir easily. Sylvain easily had the worst relationship with rest. He would always have a hard time getting to sleep and was often plagued with nightmares. Not to the extent Dimitri was, but at least Dimitri could fall back asleep.</p><p>Sylvain sighed softly as he stared out into the quiet room, abandoning that train of thought. He didn’t know what time it was, and he didn’t quite care. He rolled over so he could look at his lovers, barely able to make out their shapes in the faint moonlight. Felix was on his back, one arm resting over Dimitri who was halfway on his chest. His other arm had been on Sylvain, but he had moved it off once he woke up. It gave him the freedom to toss and turn a bit more with less chance of waking him up.</p><p>A while later, he decided he wasn’t falling back asleep. So he left the warm cocoon of the bed, padding over the soft carpet separating the bed and the desk. He lit the candle sitting atop it, sliding into the chair and pulling out his current notebook from the stack. He flopped it open to a blank page, taking his quill and dipping it in the inkwell.</p><p>Writing had always been a hobby of his. He especially enjoyed it on nights like these. It was just him, the candle, and his quill. The words tended to flow across the page easily during the night, always a good distraction from whatever was keeping him awake. He’d write stories, poetry, lyrics, whatever struck him at the time. This time it was a love story, about two little boys who grew up speaking through a hole in the wall separating their homes.</p><p>Sylvain was so engrossed in writing his tale that he didn’t notice someone approaching him. They watched him for a moment, reading over his shoulder until he went to dip his quill back in the ink. They touched his shoulder, startling him just a bit. He turned his head, smiling as he saw the unruly mop of blond hair belonging to his lover.</p><p>“Hey, ‘mitri,” he greeted, keeping his voice quiet as he brought his hand up to rest against Dimitri’s arm.</p><p>“Hey,” Dimitri replied, voice heavy with sleep. “What’re you doing up?”</p><p>“Nightmare. Couldn’t fall asleep again.” Sylvain set his quill back in its holder, turning to face Dimitri more completely.</p><p>“Why didn’t you wake one of us?” Dimitri brought his free hand up to Sylvain’s cheek, smoothing his thumb across the soft skin. Sylvain leaned into the touch, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>“You two just looked so peaceful. And I had a great idea for a story.”</p><p>“Tell me about it tomorrow?” Dimitri asked, leaning forward to kiss Sylvain on the forehead.</p><p>“Of course.” Sylvain smiled up at his husband, reaching his other hand up to mess with Dimitri’s hair. It was way too messy to run his fingers through, but he knew that meant he’d be able to brush it come morning.</p><p>“You two look ridiculous,” a third voice growled. Sylvain supposed they probably did look a bit silly, both stretching their arms out to the other, but he liked it.</p><p>“You’re just jealous, Fe,” he retorted, not even sparing a glance at him. Dimitri let out the slightest chuckle at the comment.</p><p>“The bed’s cold without you,” Felix complained.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I’ve kept His Highness up long enough,” Sylvain agreed. He smiled as he stood from his chair, picking Dimitri up before he could realize what was happening.</p><p>“You don’t have to carry me,” he mumbled, but pressed his face into Sylvain’s chest anyway. He made his way to the bed, pausing to kiss Felix on his way.</p><p>“Fe, did you steal a blanket off the bed?” Sylvain asked, trying his best not to laugh at the view of his slightly hunched over husband covered in a royal blue blanket.</p><p>“So what if I did? You know I get cold,” he grumbled. Sylvain just shook his head fondly as he placed Dimitri on the bed, pulling the remaining two blankets over him. He was about to turn around to go back to his writing when Dimitri threw a hand out to wrap around his wrist.</p><p>“Stay, please. At least until I fall asleep?” Dimitri asked, and who was Sylvain to deny his King?</p><p>“Yeah, of course. Just let me,” he cut himself off when the room darkened significantly. “I think Fe got it,” he laughed.</p><p>“I put your stuff away too.” Felix had quickly moved to the other side of the bed, shedding the blanket from around his shoulders and draping it back over the mattress.</p><p>“Aww, does Felix want some cuddles too?” Sylvain teased, earning a light chuckle from Dimitri and a growl from Felix.</p><p>“Just get in bed,” Felix grumbled. “In the middle,” he added.</p><p>“Are you trying to trap me so I can’t get up again?” Sylvain asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Dimitri chimed in.</p><p>“I love you guys.” Sylvain pulled up the sheets and crawled awkwardly over Dimitri, stopping when he was overtop of him to kiss him again. Then, he flopped to his other side and reached out for Felix who quickly got in bed himself. Dimitri moved so he could rest his head on his chest, putting an arm halfway across his middle. Felix placed his head at the crook of Sylvain’s neck, in a position that would be uncomfortable for anyone but Felix, and grabbed onto Dimitri’s hand. Sylvain maneuvered an arm under each of them, splaying his hands and rubbing gently across any skin he could touch.</p><p>“I love you,” Felix mumbled softly, leaning down to kiss his shoulder. “Goodnight. I hope you sleep well.” Sylvain turned his head the slightest bit and did his best to kiss Felix on the head, though he ended up with more air than anything.</p><p>“Night, Fe. I love you too.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Sylv. Please wake me up if you have another nightmare,” Dimitri spoke, his breath tickling Sylvain’s skin.</p><p>“Night, ‘mitri. I promise I will. I love you.” Sylvain was able to kiss Dimitri’s head far more successfully than Felix’s, a feat which he was quite proud of.</p><p>“I love you too.” Dimitri kissed his chest delicately, more of a tickle than anything. He wouldn’t have it any other way. He smiled as he closed his eyes, letting himself fall into a peaceful slumber, surrounded by the love of his husbands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The deep lore provided by a friend: Ingrid is Sylvain's editor.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>